The Blue Box on the Hellmouth
by OnyxDay
Summary: The TARDIS is in mid-flight when a plucky blonde Slayer suddenly appears. Can the Time Lord and his companion help her with her problems, or will they make than worse? And how does Angel know the Doctor? Season 3 Buffy, Season 2 Doctor Who. 10Rose and Bangel pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! I finally got inspiration for my Buffy-Doctor Who story! This is for everyone who's tired of finding 10Buffy 'ship fics. All I want is some 10Rose and Bangel together at last! Am I right? So here it is. Chapter one!** **Enjoy!**

* * *

The young woman put a piece of bleached blonde hair behind her ear. She was around twenty, twenty-one, and was currently sitting in the jump chair watching a man in a brown pinstripe suit whirl around a strange circular console. He had wild brown hair that he made even wilder by running his hands through it. He was chattering on about some alien planet or something. She had stopped listening when he put on his 'brainy-specs', as she called them. She loved the way they framed his chocolate brown eyes perfectly. And when he put them on it was inevitable that words would come tumbling out of his completely kissable lips. Well, kissable in her opinion. She had finally had enough and decided to stop his tirade of movement by jumping into his path.

"Doctor. Where are we going?" She asked her companion. He smiled at her in a big maniacal grin that made her knees weak.

"We, Rose Tyler, are going to Barcelona. Home of the dog without a nose. I did promise to take you there, and we never did make it. Something always came up. But not this time! I made sure that nothing would come up this trip! So, Rose Tyler, how do you feel about a trip to the Planet of Barcelona?" The Doctor asked as he took of his glasses. Rose knew he just wore them to make himself look smarter, but she didn't mind. She laughed and sat back on the jump seat.

"Ready when you are Doctor!" He grinned and went back to flipping switches and turning knobs. Suddenly there was a tremendous shake that sent Rose flying off her seat, right to the Doctor. The force sent them both to the floor with Rose on top of the Doctor.

"Hello." The Doctor whispered up to her.

"Hello." She whispered back.

"Hello?" A strange new, American, voice said from the front of the TARDIS. Rose jumped off the Doctor and rose to her feet. The Doctor jumped up, far more gracefully, and turned to where the voice came from.

A girl, no older than eighteen, if that, with honey blonde hair and hazel eyes was standing on the ramp leading up to the console.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed, shocked. The girl saw him and advanced. She didn't stop until she was right in front of him. He had to crane his head down to look at her, she is only about 5' 2" whereas he is 6' 1" in this regeneration. She pointed a wooden stake at him and glared at him threateningly.

"Look, I don't know what kind of demon you are, but let me tell you that you made a big mistake kidnapping me. So I would strongly recommend bringing me back now if you value your existence." She growled at him.

"What?!" He repeated. He glanced at Rose, who was just as shocked as he was. Then he turned back to the strange girl in front of him.

"I said to bring me back home right now, got it buster? And I would recommend doing that soon, I'm not known for my patience." She threatened him again.

"H-What?" He stuttered out. He knew he should say something else, but that's all he could come up with. The girls eyes narrowed even more. Finally she looked around her and when her eyes caught his again there was an undercurrent of bewilderment.

"Where the hell am I? And who the hell are you two anyways? What the hell is going on?" She asked him, looking around again.

"WHAT?!" He shouted. The girl rolled her eyes. She turned to face Rose this time.

"Okay, he's obviously not going to be any help. Who are you two and why did you kidnap me?" She asked Rose.

"I'm Rose and he's the Doctor. We didn't kidnap you, you just appeared out of nowhere." Rose answered, still shocked.

"Okay, where am I?" She continued.

"You're in the TARDIS." The Doctor answered before Rose could. The girl spun and faced him.

"The what-is?" She asked.

"The TARDIS." He repeated. She looked aggravated again.

"That's not even a word. I should know, I've mangled most of them. So you are going to explain to me exactly want this place is, unless you want me to introduce you to Mr. Pointy here." She held up her stake, just to make sure they understood who Mr. Pointy was. The Doctor gulped and held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"This is the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's my, um, weelll it's my Time machine. It takes me and my companion, or companions, on adventures through Time and Space. Anywhere, Anywhen, that's my motto. Weelll, I say anywhen, but I actually mean anywhen except Sundays. I never land on Sundays, Sundays are boring. Now, Tuesdays and Saturdays, those are the hotspots. Great big focal points of adventure! 'Course, I don't try to land in places full of danger, but it just can't be helped. Now, you said something about me being a demon, why is that?" He asked after his ramble was done. The girl looked lost for a moment, but soon she caught up.

"I think it was the double heartbeat that tipped me off. Right now there are four heartbeats in this room, and two of them are coming from you. Both are full sized hearts, not one full, one miniature like you would hear on a pregnant woman. Not that you could be pregnant, though being a demon I wouldn't rule it out. Two heartbeats, slightly cooler body temperature, and a respiratory bypass, kinda screams 'Demon' to me. That and my 'Demon-sense' was tingling." The girl explained. The Doctor nodded, like it made sense.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers. And I didn't say." She replied. The Doctors face lit up.

"Oh! You're Buffy Summers! Buffy Anne Summers! As in Buffy the Vampire Slayer! As in the Chosen One! Weelll... Sort of. You've shared your power. No Slayer has ever done that before. You're the first. Oh, but that's not your only first! You're also the first Slayer to fall in love with a vampire, **after** he was turned. And, we can't forget, the first Slayer to have **friends** that know her secret. You're full of firsts, aren't you? Buffy Anne Summers, the First." The Doctor exclaimed. Rose didn't know what he was talking about, but she knew it was important. _**She**_ was important.

"Doctor, shouldn't we get her home? Timelines and all. Don't want to mess with any fixed points, now do we? I don't want to meet those Reapers again. Once was more than enough." Rose shuddered at the memory. The Doctor nodded.

"Right. So, 1630 Rovello Drive, Sunnydale, California, Earth. What was the date when you left?" He asked, punching in the coordinates.

"It was 6:30 am, March 26, 1999. Anything else?" Buffy asked after she answered him.

"Yeah, where were you when you, um, teleported here?" The Doctor asked after he had inputted the new information.

"I was in my room, preparing to go on patrol." She answered.

"Right, so I'll try to aim for your bedroom." He ran about the console pushing buttons and pulling levers. Rose grabbed onto the railing and held on for dear life.

"You might want to grab on to something." Rose advised. Buffy followed her lead and held on to the railing. The Doctor switched one last switch and they went flying. Him and Rose were grinning like maniacs, but Buffy was glaring at them. She decided they had to be idiots, or crazy.

* * *

There was a strange grinding sound accompanied by a mysterious wind, then a blue 1960s police box appeared in the Summers' backyard. Two blonde women, one bleached, and a brown-haired man stepped out of the box. The honey-blonde woman looked slightly astounded by the fact that they were there and even more astounded by the blue box she just stepped out of. Her eyes visibly widened and her mouth fell open. She turned to the other people that stepped out with her. They smiled like it was an everyday occurrence. Which, for them, it was. They eagerly awaited the usual 'It's bigger on the inside' that most people exclaimed.

"It's smaller on the outside!" Buffy supplied. The two time travelers deflated slightly.

"Weelll... Yeah, I suppose. Though most people just say 'It's bigger on the inside'. But I suppose that your response is correct. After all the outside is just a perception filter designed to stop people from noticing it. So, yes, yes it is smaller on the outside. Brilliant job Miss Summers." The Doctor crowed. Rose smiled and nodded.

"So why don't we start on the mystery of how you appeared in the TARDIS like that. Come on Doctor, Buffy, let's go!" Rose said as she grabbed the Doctor's hand. They grinned and made their way to the back door. Buffy walked ahead of them and unlocked the door. She made a motion that told them to be quiet. She opened the door and stepped through with Rose and the Doctor behind her. He shut the door behind them and they silently made their way up to her room. She opened the door and stepped into a dark room. Once the Doctor and Rose shut the door she turned on the light. And gasped.

There on her bed was a man, around the Doctors height but more muscled. He had dark brown hair that was cut short and spiked up in the front. He was wearing all black, a black button up shirt and black slacks. There was a black duster hanging on one of the bedposts, presumably his. He was lying over the covers curled around a stuffed pig fast asleep. Buffy walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. She stroked her hand across his face and he murmured in his sleep.

"Buffy." It was a soft sigh, like it was an involuntary sound he said in his sleep. Buffy tensed for a moment before letting out her own sigh.

"Angel." They knew it was his name, and that it was not meant to wake him. Though it did wake him. He opened his eyes with a start.

* * *

Angel awoke and found himself looking into hazel eyes that could only belong to his love. 'So that wasn't a dream.'

He quickly realized that there was four heartbeats in the room. He looked around, expecting to find three other people in the room with him and Buffy, but only found a man in a brown suit and a girl with bleached hair. He deduced that the double-heartbeat belonged to the man, not the girl, because the man also gave off a strange scent. One he had only smelled once before. 'But it can't be! Unless...'

"Doctor?" Angel asked the man. The man looked up and smiled, seemingly because he recognized Angel.

"Angelus! I thought you looked familiar! But, hold on, why are you asleep in the Slayer's bed? And she seems to know you, but you're not fighting, why is that? And why'd she call you Angel?" The Doctor asked, very perplexed. He had known Angelus as a blood thirsty, evil, sadistic vampire without a soul.

"I've got a soul now Doctor. I haven't gone by Angelus for a long time." Angel responded.

"Not including that brief time last year." Buffy interjected. Angel's face darkened and he looked away from Buffy. The Doctor observed this with a clinical eye. There was something familiar about their behavior, but he couldn't place it.

"Oh! Angel's the vampire she feel in love with!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Yes! That's it! Thank you Rose, you are brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed. He knew she was right, but there was something else tugging at his subconscious. He let his bariers go and observed their timelines. Angel's started out full of greens and yellows and blues and other bright happy colors. Then there was a point of red and the rest was full of black and red and purple. There was a flash of golden light about a hundred years after the first red point and the rest was just black and gray and brown until a day, nearly a hundred years after the golden flash, when his timeline joined another. From then on the black and gray and brown was interspersed with colors. A year later his timeline became shot through with mauve, meaning something truly terrible had happened. But then it changed to a bright yellow. It continued in its monochromatic with bits of color for a while. A year ago there was a flash of gold, followed by a flash of red. The red continued, mirroring his time as Angelus, for a few months before it was stopped by another flash of gold. The next few decades was full of bright reds and oranges, indicating pain. There was another gold point and it continued in the browns, blacks, grays, and very rarely a few spots of color.

He then switched to Buffy's timeline. Hers started out similarly to his, except more yellows and pinks and lavender. Around her fifteenth birthday there was a flash of gold and her palate switched to more subdued colors. On the same day as Angel's her timeline joined his, though she didn't show any signs until nearly a year later. A few months after that her timeline cut off, only to restart a few minutes later. After that her timeline brightened again, though it wasn't as bright in some places as it had been before. And again, a year ago there was a flash of gold and then red, though they were spread out more than Angel's. Her timeline after that was full of red and brown and gray. Than again there was a flash of gold and a period of brown and gray. Then, only a few months ago there was another flash of gold. Her timeline brightened again, though it was severely dimmed. Then a few weeks ago there was a flash of mauve, dreaded mauve, and her timeline dimmed even more. Today though it picked up in color.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Yes! Oh, I'm so thick! You're not just in love, you're soulmates! Two beings whose timelines are in sinc, almost identical, but with enough variation that you are two completely different people with similiar beliefs. Oh this is brilliant! I've never met soul mates before! I mean look at you two! Oh your glowing! No, really, glowing." And it was true. Now that he had seen their timelines he could see their 'auras'. They were a complete, exact match. Right up against them there was a sliver of gold, then a swath of black, then brown, then gray, then red, and finally back to gold, with bits of color thrown in at the exact same spots in the exact same shades. They looked at him, completely startled. Then Buffy turned to Angel and hit him on the back of the head.

"See?! I told you! But you didn't listen! You decided to leave me 'for my own good'! You stupid, idiotic, centuries old vampire!" Buffy told him, scornfully.

"You were going to leave her?! Do you know what it does to soulmates when they're seperated? They go mad! They barely survive without the other. They try to find replacements, but they only make themselves depressed. If it's bad when one dies before the other, then it's torture when they know the other is still alive and not with them! To feel the one you love, but know that they're not with them? Imagine how that would feel, then magnify it 100 times, and that's only feeling your own side. Now imagine feeling that through the bond on both sides. It's literally maddening!" The Doctor ranted at Angel.

"I know! But how can I be so selfish? I can't give her anything she might want! I can't grow old with her! I can't give her kids! I can't even take her into the sunlight! What kind of life would that be? She should have the chance to have all that, and I can't give her any of those things." Angel said dejectedly. Rose snorted.

"She doesn't care about any of those things, not if you're not the one to give them to her. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. It's not easy being in love with an Immortal being, expessially one with a guilt complex. You have to trust that she knows what she wants, even if you think she deserves better. Because to her, there is nothing better. To Buffy, it stops with you. And nothing will change that, not even death. Which, considering her vocation as Slayer, I'm guessing will come sooner than expected. So just let her enjoy every moment she can, while she still can. Got it?"

Angel nodded, sheepish, and Buffy grinned at Rose. At that moment Buffy decided that Rose was a truly good person. No, she was better. She was a Good person, capitol 'G', Good. And she knew right away that she was talking about the Doctor, though he seemed oblivious.

"Angel, why were you in her room?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

"I was waiting for her." Angel explained.

"Why were you waiting for me here? You could have just gone to the cemetery, why wait here?" Buffy asked him. He turned to her with sad eyes.

"Buffy, you've been gone a week."

* * *

**Yup, I'm evil! Ha! A cliffhanger! Now if you want the rest, you'll have to review! At least one review gets you the next chapter. Or, more accurately, it gets me started on the next chapter. So review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am delivering like I promised. One review, next chapter. And here it is. So, recap. The Doctor and Rose were flying in the TARDIS trying to get to Barcelona, ****the planet not the city, when suddenly the TARDIS lurched and they were sent flying. When the TARDIS settled they found that they were not alone. Buffy pulled a Donna and appeared in the TARDIS without warning. The Doctor was excited when he realized she was the Slayer, not sure why, and he suggested they bring her home. When they got there Buffy realized the TARDIS was 'smaller on the outside'. They went up to Buffy's room and found Angel on the bed. The Doctor realized they were soulmates and chews out Angel for trying to leave Buffy 'for her own good'. When they ask why he was waiting for Buffy in her room Angel tells them that Buffy has been gone for a week, not a minute, or hour, like they had hoped. Annndd... Blackout. Woo! That was tiring! So read, and review this chapter, tell me what you think. ACTUALLY REVIEW DON'T JUST FAVORITE! REALLY, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!**

* * *

"A week?! You said it would be a few minutes!" Buffy accused the Doctor. He looked sheepish and was rubbing the back of his neck and pulling on his ear. Rose was behind him, trying not to laugh.

"I suppose I did say that, didn't I? Sorry, my bad." He said sheepishly. Rose couldn't contain her laughter anymore and let out a bark of laughter. Everyone stared at her like she had grown another head, which most of them had seen at one point.

"At.. least.. it was.. only.. a week!" She said between laughs. She calmed herself down enough to get out a complete sentence without laughing. "He told me it would be 12 hours, it was a year! And no matter what he tells you, 1879 and 1979 are **not** the same!" She managed to get out, glaring at the Doctor a bit. He turned even more sheepish, if possible. Buffy was glaring at him, her arms folded across her chest. Angel was still on the bed, but he was sitting on the edge now, waiting to see if he would need to jump in, to fight or restrain he didn't know.

"You knew this was a possibility, and you didn't say?" Her eyes narrowed, which coming from someone her size was far more intimidating than it should be. "What kind of Time traveler are you? You can't even get the date right!" The Time traveler in question looked right at her and glared.

"I will have you know that I am an excellent time traveler! My TARDIS is old and badly in need of repair, and the parts I would need to do so are not available to me, alright? So don't blame me for a faulty TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. Rose backed him up, though she did sympathize with Buffy.

"Doctor, maybe we should stop arguing and work on helping her out, yeah?" Rose suggested, trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

"Right, good idea Rose. Brilliant. So, Angel, what Big Bads have you faced since the Slayer has been gone?" The Doctor asked, turning to the vampire with a soul. The vampire looked at him with obvious discomfort. The Time Lord was feeling something similar, so he paid no mind, hoping everyone else wouldn't notice. Buffy, however, being so attuned with her soulmate, noticed it and wanted to know why the Doctor would set Angel off.

"Angel, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, you've got something face." Buffy asked, trying to understand his discomfort. He looked over at his beloved and gave her a slight smile.

"It's very complicated." He told her, trying to brush off her question. Buffy, being as stubborn as she is, didn't want to let it go. She crossed her arms and gave Angel her 'resolve face' as Willow put it.

"We've got time. Spill." She commanded, using her Slayer authority. Angel looked at her and sighed. There was no way he could argue with her, she was too stubborn.

"A long time ago, eons in fact, vampires lived among the stars. In fact we had our own planet called Stryzga. It was close to Gallifrey, the planet of the Time Lords. The Time Lords decided the vampires were too dangerous, so they started working on ways to kill them. Eventually they found a way to breed their children into weapons. They infused sunlight into their veins so that if a vampire bit them, they would instantly turn to dust. The catch is, they also made their blood irresistible to vampires. The Time Lords became our ultimate foe, until the Slayer was made. So we fled, as far away as possible. We eventually found the Earth and settled her. That's when we started taking human shape. Originally we looked like the Master, except not as civilized." Angel told them. The Doctor stiffened when Angel mentioned the Master.

"Hold on, you said the Master. But that's impossible. He's a Time Lord, he can't be changed. It's physically impossible." The Doctor told them, utterly confused. Angel looked thoughtful for a moment, but then realized the cause of the Doctor's confusion.

"No, not that Master. The Master I was talking about is a centuries old vampire. He took the name without realizing he was taking it from one of our enemies. Sorry about the confusion." Angel informed him. Buffy still looked confused.

"Hold on. How do you know all this? You aren't old enough to remember all of these facts. What's the deal?" Buffy asked Angel, her arms still crossed in front of her.

"The knowledge is passed down in the blood, but it's only activated after you've seen a Time Lord. Although, most of the new vampires have had no idea what a Time Lord is. Why is that?" He asked the Doctor. The Doctor's face darkened and Rose moved to hold his hand.

"They're gone. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They perished in a Time War with the Daleks. The Last Great Time War. Now it's just me. Most fledglings will never see a Time Lord. They will never know their heritage, and I would prefer to keep it that way." The Doctor told Angel, and Buffy at the same time. Buffy immediately sad for him.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose people you know and love." Buffy told him and Angel, sensing she was sad, slid his arms around her in an embrace.

"I didn't just lose them. I'm the reason they're lost. The reason I'm still here is because I caused it." He was getting into a self-loathing area, and Rose knew that. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers back.

"I know how that feels too. Every person that is turned haunts my conscience. I'm supposed to save them, but the only thing I can do is kill the demon that took over their body." Angel's arms tightened around her and his hands started to move soothingly up and down her arms.

"BUFFY?! Buffy is that you?!" Joyce's voice carried up the stairs toward Buffy's room. Buffy winced slightly.

"Yeah Mom, I'm back!" She called back down. "Angel, hide. She's still a little upset about the whole Angelus thing. Doctor, Rose, just let me handle the talking, okay?" They nodded and Angel hid in the closet. Just as he closed the door Joyce walked in.

"Where have you been? You know you had me worried sick? I thought you had just run off again!" She finally noticed the two strangers in her room. "Who are they? Buffy, you know better than to bring strange people home." Joyce chided her.

"Mom! I know what I'm doing. This is the Doctor and that's Rose Tyler. Doctor, Rose, this is my mother, Joyce Summers. The Doctor and Rose, um, they gave me a ride back. I'm sorry for worrying you, but I promise it wasn't like last time. I just had to take a few days to work out some problems, like Faith and everything. I promise that everything is peachy with a side of keen." She smiled at her mother.

"A doctor of what exactly?" Joyce asked the Doctor, suspicious.

"Oh... Everything really. I suppose you could say I'm a scientist of sorts. Good to meet you by the way. Brilliant in fact." The Doctor reached out his hand and Joyce, not wanting to be rude, shook it.

"So you're British then? I wonder if you've ever meet Mr. Rupert Giles. He's our school librarian, but he worked at a British Museum before moving here." Joyce told him trying to make conversation.

"Yes, because all British people know each other." The Doctor said sarcastically. Rose elbowed him. "Ow! Oh, sorry, was I being rude again? My bad, though it can't really be helped in this regeneration. Rude and not-Ginger, that's me." Rose elbowed him again. "Ow! What was that for?" Rose sighed.

"They're not going to know what regeneration is, now are they? Blimey you can be really thick sometimes." Rose said exasperated. The Doctor looked sheepish.

"Right, sorry. So, you were saying?" He asked Joyce. Joyce was looking at him and Rose with a look of amusement on her face. Buffy just sighed and shook her head. How their obvious feelings were unseen by the other, she didn't know.

"Buffy, you should really talk to Dawn. You keep leaving and she doesn't know what to think about it. Just, try to be her sister for once, please?" Joyce was talking to Buffy again, though the Doctor was intrigued by the mention of her sister Dawn. Early records indicated no knowledge of a sister, but almost five years after Buffy moved to Sunnydale Dawn started to show up in reports. It was very strange, and the Doctor just had to figure out the mystery.

"Oh, you've got a sister? I'd love to meet her, do you mind if we tag along?" The Doctor asked, grabbing Rose's hand and leading her out the door, not giving them a chance to reply.

"Sure, fine, why not?" Buffy mumbled to herself. Joyce exited her room and Buffy soon did too. Before she closed the door she snuck a quick peek inside and saw Angel stepping out of her closet. She smiled at him and put a finger to her lips to signal him to stay quiet. Not that he needed reminding.

Buffy then made her way to Dawn's room, passing the Doctor and Rose, who were just standing in the hallway. She knocked on Dawn's door.

"Dawnie? It's Buffy, I need to talk with you. Can I come in?" She asked through the door. A second later she heard the sound of a pillow hitting the door.

"No! Just go away, and this time don't bother coming back! You always leave anyways, just go now and get it over with!" Dawn yelled through the door. Buffy sighed and moved away from the door. She was contemplating just breaking the lock, but after the trouble she had gotten into last time, she wasn't sure it was worth it. She was still thinking of ways to get the door open when she heard a strange 'whirring' sound. She looked down and saw the Doctor waving a strange cylindrical object over the lock. a few moments later and she heard the 'click' of the lock coming undone. He opened the door and held it for Buffy and Rose.

"How did you do that?" Buffy asked as she walked into her sister's room.

"Sonic screwdriver. Works on everything except wood and dead-lock seals." The Doctor told her as he pocketed the device.

Dawn was sitting on her bed, presumably writing in her diary, when they entered the room. She immediately sat up.

"How'd you get in?" She asked. The Doctor held up his hands in a spooky, mystical way.

"Magic." He said, joking.

"Like Willow?" Dawn asked, completely serious. The Doctor looked confused, then he got this far-off look in his eyes, like he was trying to remember something, then he finally showed understanding.

"Oh, no. Not that kind of magic. More like really advanced technology that if I tried to explain you would have no idea what I was talking about, so it would just be easier to just say magic and get it over with." He explained in his usual 100 miles per minute way. Dawn just blinked.

"Who are you exactly?" She asked, finally realizing that she had no idea who these mysterious strangers were.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler. And I suppose you would have to be Dawn Summers. Nice to meet you Dawn." he reached out his hand and Dawn moved o shake it. But, just as she reached his hand, the entire scene shifted. They were no longer standing in Dawn's room and there was no sign of Dawn anywhere. They appeared to be standing in a spare bedroom.*

"-two can stay here if you like." They heard Buffy say, and it was like she was in the middle of saying something to them. A second later it was gone and they were back in Dawn's room. The Doctor, slightly confused, looked into Dawn's timeline. The first thing he noticed was that it was much longer than it should be. The second thing he noticed was that it was entirely green to begin with. He scrolled through it and saw, much later in her timeline, a flash of gold. He noticed that the gold was a few years from now and that overlaying the past twelve years was a different set of memories. He came out of the timelines and noticed that Dawn's 'aura' was the same green as her timeline.

"Oh. Oh but that's- that's brilliant! Oh just look at you! You're all shiny and new, or at least you will be. Right now you're just a memory. A ghost of a memory at that. Oh, but there is so much power in you, so much potential. Really, it's brilliant. And the detail! Right down to the smallest scrape and bruise. All tucked away inside your head, or what will be your head. Oh I just love it!" The Doctor was giddy, and Rose knew that when the Doctor was giddy, you should duck and cover.

"Doctor, what is she? I mean it's like the whole room shifted. How's that possible?" She asked him, hoping to get him to at least focus. The Doctor turned to her with his manic grin on his face.

"I don't know. What I do know is that she is just a memory. She's not actually here. What we're seeing is a memory of something happening. It's a bit confusing actually. If we travelled linearly we would be seeing whatever was happening in that scene we saw. But, because we are technically from a future where this has already happened, at least linearly, we're seeing the memory. It's been changed, altered to fit in little Dawnie over there. Oh, but it's lovely work. They didn't just alter the memory, they altered her. She is, for all intents and purposes, a real live human being. Oh I just love it!" Mid-way through his little speech he had whipped out his 'brainy-specs' and put them on. He was now looking at Dawn with the same curiosity he would give a new machine or a strange reading.

"Um, Doctor. You're doing it again." She told him. He looked up and saw a very confused Dawn and a very angry Buffy looking at him. He quickly straightened up and removed his glasses.

"Sorry, that would be me, being rude. Sorry." Buffy was still glaring at him and Dawn still looked confused.

"What do you mean she's just a memory? How can she be just a memory, she's sitting right here!" Buffy demanded. The Doctor held up his hands.

"I can't tell you. You have to figure it out by yourself, otherwise it could rip a hole in the universe the size of Belgium. I don't know why, but for some reason most holes ripped in the universe are the size of Belgium. Bit weird that." Buffy was still glaring at him.

"Trust me, if he could tell ya, he would. It's just that we don't like ripping holes in the universe, Belgium sized or otherwise. Tends to result in Reapers, which you really don't want to meet." Rose explained for the Doctor, trying to calm down Buffy. Dawn looked slightly scared of them now.

"Um, Buffy? Do they know about, you know?" She asked her sister.

"Yes Dawnie, they know. Are you still angry at me?" Buffy asked, trying to direct the conversation away from the mysterious duo. Dawn turned her blue-gray eyes to Buffy's hazel ones.

"No. But warn me before you run away again, okay?" Buffy nodded, happy that her sister wasn't mad at her any more.

"See you later pumpkin belly." Buffy said, exiting the room. The Doctor and Rose followed and closed the door behind them.

"So, Rupert Giles. Who's he?" Rose asked Buffy.

"If memory serves, he's your Watcher isn't he? Or he was your Watcher until the Council fired him. To emotionally attached apparently." The Doctor answered for her. Buffy turned to face him.

"Okay, who are you and how do you know so much about my life?" She asked him.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor. Rose and I, we're time travelers, from the future. Weelll... I say the future. For us it's more like the present. But it's the future by your standards at least." The Doctor explained, vaguely.

"So, they have time travel in the future?" Buffy asked. The Doctor turned to Rose and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Weelll... Yes, they do have time travel in the future. But it's really far into the future, not the one we're from. Rose is from 2005, and technically I'm an alien. And I'm technically only a year old, or at least this body is. It's a bit complicated." He said, tugging on his ear.

"Okay not gonna touch that. Do you need someplace to stay, or are you going to stay in the TARDIS?" Buffy asked, figuring that they could discuss this later. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other.

"Actually, we were on our way somewhere when you popped aboard." The Doctor started to explain.

"So? You've got a Time Machine, you could go anytime. I just mysteriously appeared in said Time Machine while it was in flight. Aren't you just the tiniest bit curious?" Buffy countered. The Doctor had to admit it was intriguing, but he had promised Rose Barcelona, and he was going to give her Barcelona come hell or high-waters!

"Actually Doctor, I think Barcelona can wait for now. Like she said, we've got a Time Machine." Rose said, interrupting what he was about to say. He looked at her with such gratitude and awe, he was sure she would figure out his secret. But, as always, she remained unaware of the Time Lords affection.

"Really? Are you absolutely sure? You're not just doing this for me?" He asked his companion.

"Come on. A mysterious girl with superpowers gets transported into the TARDIS mid-flight? Who wouldn't be interested? 'Sides, I want to meet these friends of hers, they sound interesting." She smiles at him and he returns it with a smile of his own.

"We've got a cot in the basement and one of you could take the couch. Unless..." Buffy just left the end of her sentence hanging.

"Unless what?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"Unless you two wanted to share the cot?" Buffy proposed cautiously. She thought she knew the answer, but wanted to see their reaction. As she thought the Doctor's eyes widened and Rose blushed.

"Oh, no! We're not a couple! Just friends. Really good friends. Best friends." The Doctor said in what Buffy had dubbed his 'nervous-babble' voice.

"Yeah. Just friends, that's all." Rose said, slightly bitter. Buffy recognized the tone from when she talked to Willow about Xander. Before Oz and Cordelia. And Xander's voice when he talked about her. The voice of love unrequited.

"Okay. Rose you should take the couch. It's a lot comfy-er. And I can bring the cot up if you want." The Doctor nodded at that suggestion. Buffy left them alone and went to get the cot. She also grabbed the extra blankets down there and brought then up in one hand, holding the cot in the other. When she reached the top of the stairs she paused. She thought she heard the sound of two very British accents talking. She paused and listened at the door

"Doctor, I'm fine, you need to stop worrying about me." Rose whispered slightly.

"I can't help it. You've had a rough few adventures recently. You got you're face taken and then you had to endure the Beast. I just feel like you aren't safe with me anymore." The Doctor whispered back. Buffy didn't know what was happening, but she knew that if it had been her and Angel, she would be stroking his cheek. Though judging from evidence, Buffy felt that Rose would most likely be holding his hand.

"Doctor, it's never been safe with you. I knew that when I first started travelin' with you, back when you had big ears and a leather jacket. It's not going to change just because your body has. If I wasn't ready for the danger, I wouldn't have come back for you at Satellite Five. I wouldn't have took youre hand on Chistmas. I would have stayed at home after the encounter with the Absorbalof. Trust me Doctor, I meant it when I said you were stuck with me. And I'm not leavin' anytime soon. And you can't just drop me off like you did with Sarah Jane. I know how to find you Mister, I just have to camp out on the Rift for long enough and eventually you'll show up." Rose ended her whispered monologue.

There was silence for a moment, and even though Buffy couldn't see them, she could hear the smile in the Doctor's voice when he spoke.

"Rose Tyler, I couldn't get rid of you if I tried." He said, forgetting to whisper.

"And don't you forget it." She threatened back, though the tone suggested she was teasing him.

"How could I? If I ever tried to leave you again, your mother would slap me 'til I regenerated." He said in mock horror. Rose laughed quietly.

"I think she would too." Rose said, whispering again. "Doctor, is it just me, or has Buffy been down there for a while?" Rose whispered, suspicious. Buffy figured this was her que and pushed open the door to finish climbing the steps. She entered the living room to find Rose and the Doctor on the floor sitting cross-legged. They leapt up and went to help Buffy with the cot and blankets.

"Sorry it took me so long, I was having trouble finding the blankets." Buffy lied. They made up the make-shift sleeping arrangements and Buffy bid Rose and the Doctor goodnight. She then made her way up to her bedroom and found Angel sitting there holding Mr. Gordo. She smiled, remembering a similar situation a few years back.

"Come for some quality time with Mr. Gordo again? You know, if this pattern continues we might have to take this to court." She teased him. Gathering her clothes for bed. Angel looked up and smirked.

"Oh, but then we wouldn't be able to have these lovely surprise visits." He responded. She smiled at him.

"How are things here? I feel like I missed out on so much, yet it's only been a few moment for me. It's like vertigo and jet-lag all mixed into one. Not a happy feeling." Buffy complained to Angel. He was still watching her so she made a twirling motion with her finger, then pointed to her armful of clothes. He immediately spun around and Buffy began to change her clothes.

"Its been fairly quite lately. A few new vampires, but nothing we couldn't handle. Faith and the Mayor have been eerily quiet since you vanished. Giles has been worried about you, and Wesley... He's been beside himself. It was actually quite fun to watch." Buffy smirked, picturing her new Watcher's face when he not only found out that she had disappeared, but that she had done this before.

"I can only imagine. Okay, you can turn around now." Angel did and his eyes fell upon Buffy, clad in only a pair of sleep-shorts and a camisole. He mentally groaned, knowing she was doing this deliberately. She went over to her bed and got under the covers. He went to the window and opened it, preparing to sneak out.

"Wait!" Buffy called out. Angel hesitated and turned to her. She was sitting up with her hand stretched out.

"Can- can you stay? Just for a little while, until I fall asleep. It's been to long since I saw you." She asked him with those beautiful hazel orbs trained on his own chocolate ones. He knew that it would be useless trying to argue with himself, he couldn't refuse her anything, not when she turned her eyes to his. So instead he closed the window and slid in next to Buffy. She let out a contented sigh and relaxed into his arms. He let her sleep, knowing she would need the rest. Tomorrow would be a very stressful day. He only hoped she would be able to handle it.

* * *

***I know that Dawn's bedroom was actually storage space, but for the purposes of this story it will be a spare bedroom.**

**So that's chapter two. It took me longer than I would have liked, but I couldn't figure out how to end it. I thought this chapter would go on forever! To get me started on the next chapter two people have to review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've been a little lax as of late with updating. Been busy. I launched two new stories and completed one of them, so I've ignored other stories as a consequence. Sorry about that. **

* * *

Buffy woke up to find Angel gone. She knew he would be, but that didn't dull the ache she felt. She got up and dressed for school. She went downstairs to find the Doctor and Rose already up and helping her mom in the kitchen.

"Hello Buffy." Rose greeted her. Buffy smiled at her.

"I was thinking that you and the Doctor could come with me to school. You mentioned wanting to meet my friends and we usually hang in the library most of the day. I'm sure Giles could get you some passes if you want." Buffy suggested. The Doctor smiled and nodded. Rose nodded as well.

"Great. I'll just call Giles and get him to set up the passes at the front office." Buffy said as she dialed Giles' number on the kitchen phone. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He said on the other end of the line.

"Giles, it's Buffy." She informed him.

"Buffy?! You're back! We've been worried about you, we thought that Faith or the Mayor had kidnapped you." He told her, his voice showing shock.

"Yeah, I'm back. I had to leave for a few days to work things out. Sorry for worrying you. I would have called, but I didn't have access to a phone." She told him, using the same lie she had told her mother. "Look I need a favor. Can you get two visitor badges ready for some friends of mine. Names of Rose Tyler and the Doctor. Just the Doctor, no last name. Or first." She told him.

"I'll see what I can do. Is there any particular reason for the passes?" He asks her. She can practically see him cleaning his glasses.

"Friends of mine I thought you should meet. You'd like them, you have a lot in common. I'll see you at school Giles. Bye." She hangs up before he can say goodbye back to her. She turns to the Doctor and Rose, who are now enjoying banana pancakes at the island.

"Guess you're going to school then." She tells them, helping herself to a pear from the fruit bowl.

"You're eating that?" The Doctor asks, a look of disgust on his face. Buffy looks down at her pear and shrugs.

"What's wrong with pears?" She asks defensively.

"Everything! They're disgusting, foul, evil things that should be erased from the world!" He informs her with his look of disgust firmly on his face. Rose laughs.

"He really hates pears. He got banished from an entire planet for insulting pears. To them the pear is a holy fruit and the basis of their society. We really got in trouble that day. Nearly got killed by a mob of angry pear-worshipers!" She said, laughing at the memory.

"Even their bananas tasted like pears! It was horrible!" He said, shuddering at the memory of biting into a banana, only to discover that it tasted like pears.

"Alright, I'll put the pear back. Anything else I'm not allowed to eat?" She asks, replacing the pear with an apple. The Doctor looked thoughtful.

"Yes, but you wouldn't know what they are. They only grow on certain planets. So, school!" He said, standing up and putting his dish in the sink. Rose soon followed him.

"Right. We should probably get going if we want to get there on time." Buffy said, going back up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her school bag and added a few extra stakes, just in case. She then knocked on Dawns door.

"Dawn, get up! Mom made banana pancakes! If you don't get out of bed the Doctor will eat them all!" She shouted through the door. A few seconds later Dawn was out the door and down the steps. Buffy smiled and went down the stairs into the living room. The Doctor was at the door, fiddling with his sonic screwdriver. Rose was on the couch calling someone on her mobile. When she finished she stood up and joined the Doctor and Buffy by the door.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dawn!" Buffy called out as she stepped out the door. She closed it behind her and started down the road.

"You know, we could take the TARDIS. It would be faster." The Doctor suggested.

"What and risk coming back in three weeks? No thanks." Buffy said, walking ahead of him. The Doctor and Rose caught up with her and walked beside her. Buffy noticed that they were holding hands.

They arrived at the school a few minutes later. Buffy took them to the front office and picked up their badges. She then lead them to the library to introduce them to Giles and the gang.

"Giles?" She called out as she opened the library doors. In front of her the entire gang was sitting around the table, including Wesley. Buffy sighed.

"Buffy! You're back! When did you get back?" Willow was the first to speak.

"Last night actually. I'm glad you're all here, I wanted to explain why I left. Giles, what I told you on the phone was a lie. I had to tell you that because Mom was in the room and I didn't want her to panic. But before we go any further I would like to introduce everyone to the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Doctor, Rose, this is Willow, Xander, Oz, Giles, and Wesley." She pointed to the people as she introduced them. The Doctor waved.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor, obviously." He said, reintroducing himself.

"Doctor who?" Xander asked. He was wary of this new man. He seemed wrong somehow.

"Just the Doctor." Rose said for him. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Why the deception? If you don't mind me asking." Xander asked. People with only one name usually meant trouble. The Master. Angel. Spike. Drusilla. Darla. To name a few.

"Names are power in some cultures. I'd prefer not to give mine away that's all. Less power someone has over me, the better." The Doctor explains.

"Okay, now that we've gotten all introduce-y I think I should explain the Marcie Ross impersonation. It's kind of a funny story actually. I was preparing to go on patrol the night I disappeared when suddenly I was in his time machine/spaceship. He called it the TARDIS. Anyways after we introduced ourselves and got over the novelty of me suddenly appearing on his ship, he offered to take me home. The glitch is, we arrived a week later than planned." She glared at the Doctor. He looked sheepish.

"Sorry about that." He said. Rose just shook her head at him.

Suddenly the library doors swing open and Cordelia walks in. Or, more accurately, struts in. The Doctor turns to the new addition.

"Hel-lo salty goodness. My name's Cordelia. And who are you?" She asks in her best flirty voice. The Doctor turns to Rose and mouths 'salty goodness?' Rose shrugs. He turns back to Cordelia.

"I'm the Doctor." He tells her. Her eyes roam over his body.

"Aren't you just?" She flirts with him. The Doctor rolls his eyes.

"She's worse than Jack." He informs Rose. She giggles at that. Cordelia finally notices the girl standing slightly behind the Doctor. She glares at her.

"And who exactly are you?" She asks in her snobby cheerleader voice. Rose straightens her back and gives Cordelia a fake smile.

"Rose Tyler." She tells her, holding out her hand. Cordelia takes it out of politeness. When Cordelia lets go Rose moves her hand to the Doctor's. He takes it and gives it a slight squeeze. Rose smiles at him and he smiles back. Cordelia huffs away and goes to sit on the steps, as far away from Xander as possible.

"Not to be rude Cordy, but what are you doing here? You haven't been the most helpful with the Scooby thing." Buffy asks her. Cordelia huffs.

"If you must know, I had nothing better to do. My English teacher is out and they don't have a sub. They just sent us all to different classrooms." Cordelia says. The Doctor perks up.

"You're missing a teacher?" He asks excitedly. Cordelia nods. He breaks out into a manic grin.

"Brilliant! Rose, I think I just found us something to do while in town. Mr. Giles was it? I think I have a solution to that problem." The Doctor informs the librarian. Taking a good look at him he does a double-take. Turning to Rose he sees that she noticed it too.

"Look at that Rose, almost identical. Of course, one was an evil alien intent on taking over the world. Bound to be differences there." He muttered. He then shook his head to clear it.

"Anyways. I think I could manage to teach English for a few days. Kind of an expert, wouldn't you say Rose?" He glanced at his companion.

"I should think so. We've met a lot of great authors. Remember Charles Dickens? With the ghosts! That was a laugh!" She responds, laughing. Cordelia, and most of the other Scoobies, just looks confused. Cordelia mutters something to herself about all the hot guys being nuts.

"I think I could manage that. When would you like to start?" Giles asks the Doctor. Finally Wesley speaks up.

"I'm sorry, but this is completely mad. I'm afraid I have to protest, Mr. Giles. We hardly know these people and you're about to offer them a job on the Hellmouth?" Wesley whispers 'Hellmouth', but everyone can still hear it. Giles takes off his glasses and cleans them.

"If I might remind you Mr. Price, I am this school's librarian, not you. You are here for the sole purpose of training Buffy, nothing more. And might I add that so far you have done a rather poor job of it as well." Giles snapped at him. Rose smirked.

"I like him, Doctor." She tells her companion. He smiles at her.

"I like him too. I still don't understand why the Council fired him. He was doing such a good job. But then, they were always so pompous, never saw a good thing when they had one." He tells her. Wesley and Giles turn to him at the mention of the Council.

"How do you know about the Council? Buffy, did you tell him? We've been over this, you can't just-" The Doctor cut off Wesley's lecture.

"I already knew. I used to work with UNIT, back when it started up. They've got a whole section on the Watcher's Council and their doings. And of course you're in the TARDIS database." The Doctor tells them. Giles looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Hold on. Sir Doctor of Tardis and Dame Rose Tyler of Powell Estate. Knighted by Queen Victoria in 1879, then banished moments after. Yes, of course! You're in the Council's files. I believe you fought off a werewolf with the Queen in Scotland." Giles said. Wesley muttered an 'of course' under his breath.

"Yup! That's us. Though, strictly speaking, it wasn't a werewolf. It was an alien that mutated in the blood, changing the human form into that of a wolf when in contact with the light of a full moon. And breed to be allergic to mistletoe. Never did find out why they choose mistletoe. Oh well." He babbled.

"By the way, wouldn't get too close to the royal family around a full moon, if you know what I mean. We may have accidentally gotten the Queen bitten." Rose added. Giles and Oz both raised their eyebrows.

"Huh. The Royal family is a pack of werewolves. Who'd have thought?" Oz said.

"Oz is a werewolf." Willow said proudly. The Doctor nodded like that explained everything. Which it probably did, for him.

"Fantastic. I've met a Slayer, a vampire, a memory, and a werewolf all in 48 hours. What's next, a witch?" Rose said, both kidding and serious.

"Actually, I kinda dabble in the craft of Witches. Nothing big yet, just you know. Simple stuff. Floating pencils, that kind of stuff." Willow said nervously. Rose smiled at her.

"Brilliant! Another thing off my list of weird and possibly non-existent things to see with the Doctor." Rose said, actually pulling out a list and crossing things off. The Doctor does a double-take.

"You've actually got a list?! When did you start keeping a list? I thought you were joking!" He says, puzzled. Rose just laughed to him

"Can we focus? Some of us actually have work to do." Buffy told them. They instantly quieted and Rose put away her list. "Thank you. So, Giles can start working on getting the Doctor and Rose jobs as teachers. Wesley can go research something. We've been seriously lax with the Ascension research. I'd prefer to know what we're up against before we're up against it." Buffy suggested. They all nodded and Giles motioned for Rose and the Doctor to follow him.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and they followed the former Watcher as he led them down the hallway. They stopped in front of a door that read 'Principal Snyder' and Giles knocked.

"You might as well be warned. Snyder is a rat-faced fink, and that's putting it nicely." Giles told them. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at this, but before he could respond the door was answered by a very short, bald, angry man with a very rodent-like face and ears to rival the last Doctor's.

"Mr. Giles. What has brought on this unwelcome visit." The rat-man said. The Doctor and Rose instantly disliked him.

"I have the replacement for the missing English teacher." Giles told Snyder. The Doctor stepped forward.

"Hello. Dr. John Smith. I have a Ed. D. in English. This is Rose Tyler, my TA." The Doctor introduced them. Snyder sneered at him.

"I don't know where you think you are, but I'm not fooled." Snyder told them. The Doctor sighed and pulled out his psychic paper. He showed it to Snyder and let him examine it carefully. Snyder's smug look disappeared and was instantly replaced by one of regret.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. I had no idea!" Snyder addressed the Doctor. Rose cleared her throat. "And you Dame. I'll show you to the classroom." Snyder said apologetically. Giles looked at them and mouthed 'Sir? Dame?' The Doctor and Rose just smiled knowingly.

"What did you show him?" Giles asked them as they walked toward the English room. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to Giles. It read 'Sir John Smith, Ed. D. in the Study of English. Dame Rose Tyler, personal TA of Sir Dr. John Smith. Personally knighted by the Queen of England on the 22nd of April, 2006 for the prevention of Her Majesty's assassination.' Giles raised his eyebrows even more.

"It's not exactly a lie. We did get knighted, as you know. And we did prevent an assassination attempt. Just, wrong date. And of course my name is wrong." The Doctor explained to the librarian. Giles was about to reply but Snyder stopped them in front of a classroom.

"Here you are Sir Smith, Dame Tyler. This will be your classroom for however long you'll be teaching here." Snyder told them. The Doctor thanked him and Snyder walked off. He then stepped into the room.

There was a door to the side that, upon opening it, the Doctor discovered was a supply closet. It was the perfect size for the TARDIS to park in. He turned around to find Rose sitting on one of the desks with her legs crossed. Her hair was hanging in her face and the Doctor had to repress an urge to tuck it behind her ear. The Doctor didn't know how, but he was suddenly right in front of her, only centimeters away. His hand reached out of its own accord and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. He was looking into her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes that would forever shine with the barest flecks of gold. Her tongue poked out and licked her lips. The motion brought the Doctor's focus down to her full lips and he had the sudden urge to kiss them.

It was about then that they heard a throat being cleared by the door. They instantly jumped apart and looked towards the door. A very bemused Giles was standing ther cleaning his glasses. The Doctor could feel himself blush and could see Rose doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry, I've interrupted worse. That's the problem with spending time with adolescents, you see things you'd rather not. That's why I've taken to cleaning my glasses so often. At least then I won't have to see it. Though, I would have expected more from you two." Giles said in his best fatherly voice.

"Sorry. Uhm, right. So, we should, um, go get the TARDIS. I think it could fit in the closet over there. I would feel better if it was closer to where ever I am, and I should think that we'll be spending a lot of time here. Teaching. Because that's what a classroom is for, teaching. It's funny, last time I taught at a school there was a man, well I say man, what I actually mean is a shape-changing alien that decided to take the shape of a human. Any ways, he looked exactly like you, maybe a bit older." The Doctor babbled. He tended to that when he was nervous. And what just happened definitely made him nervous, and very uncomfortable.

"Doctor. You're babbling again." Rose told him. Giles smiled and walked off, going back to the library to see how the research was going.

"Sorry." The Doctor mumbled. He couldn't look at Rose, he refused to. 'Dirty old man. You shouldn't think about you're companions that way. Especially not Rose.' He thought to himself. _'But we can't help it. She's just so... Rose. All pink and yellow and gold and hazel. It's not our fault she's so perfect with her beautiful eyes and her plump lips and her gorgeous bre-' _'STOP!' He shook his head to get away from the thoughts he was having about Rose. Bad thoughts, very, very bad thoughts.

"Doctor, you alright?" She asked him. He smiled at her.

"I'm always alright Rose, you know that." He told her. She obviously didn't believe him, but figured she could always ask him later.

"So, to the TARDIS, then back here, right?" She asked.

"Yup!" He popped his 'p' like he always did. "That's the plan. Are you ready Dame Rose?" He asked, holding out his arm. She laughed and linked her arm with his.

"As ready as you are, Sir Doctor." She responded. Together they left the room and made their way back to the TARDIS. Once they reached Rovello Drive they broke into a run, hands clasped together. They laughed as the Doctor unlocked the doors and stepped inside. The Doctor quickly ran to the controls and sent them to the closet he had found.

When they landed Rose stumbled slightly and the Doctor caught her. They stayed that way in each others arms for a few seconds longer than absolutely necessary. And of course it was the Doctor that stepped back first.

"Right. C'mon Rose, we've got a class to teach." He said, opening the doors and stepping out into the closet. He opened the door to the closet and stepped out into a rapidly filling classroom. Rose followed him out and blushed. She knew exactly what those teenagers thought they were doing in there. The Doctor, as usual, was totally oblivious to this fact.

"Hello class! I'm Dr John Smith, I'll be teaching English until we can find you a new teacher. Behind me is Rose Tyler, she's my personal TA. Now, can someone please tell me where you left off in your books?" He said, addressing the class. The red-head from before, Willow, raised her hand.

"Yes miss..?" He trailed off, letting her fill in the blank.

"Rosenburg. We had just started learning about Shakespeare." Willow explained. The Doctor and Rose beamed.

"Well that's brilliant! Good ol' Shakespeare! I've always wanted to meet him. I bet he'd be brilliant." He turned and winked at Rose. She smiled at him.

"Right! Shakespeare! Shakespeare, Shakespeare, Shakespeare. Let's start with sonnets. A sonnet is a poem written in fourteen lines, the last two of which must form a rhyming couplet. Now, does anyone here know a sonnet? Anyone?" The class remains silent. He lets his eyes roam the students and stops on Buffy. She's holding a book to her chest. He can barely make out the title. He thinks it has something to do with sonnets.

"Miss Summers! Is that a book of sonnets I see in your hands?" The Time Lord asks the startled Slayer. She instantly turns red.

"Y-yes." She answers, embarrassed.

"Why don't you recite one for the class. It doesn't have to be by memory." He says, beckoning her towards the front of the class. Buffy gets up, knowing there's no point in arguing. When she got up there both Rose and the Doctor gave her reassuring smiles. She turned toward the class and took a deep breath.

"Let me confess that we two must be twain,  
Although our undivided loves are one:  
So shall those blots that do with me remain,  
Without thy help, by me be borne alone.  
In our two loves there is but one respect,  
Though in our lives a separable spite,  
Which though it alter not love's sole effect,  
Yet doth it steal sweet hours from love's delight.  
I may not evermore acknowledge thee,  
Lest my bewailed guilt should do thee shame,  
Nor thou with public kindness honour me,  
Unless thou take that honour from thy name:  
But do not so, I love thee in such sort,  
As thou being mine, mine is thy good report." Buffy recited from memory. She had memorized by accident, she had just found that this sonnet spoke to her. The words reminded her so much of what she wanted to say to Angel.

"That was brilliant Miss Summers! Truly brilliant! Don't you think Rose?" The Doctor praised Buffy. Rose agreed whole-heartily.

"I don't think Shakespeare could have done it better." Rose said, beaming at Buffy, who was blushing from the praise.

"We'll have to ask him sometime, to compare." He told Rose. He then turned to Buffy. "Alright, you can sit down." Buffy went back to her seat quickly. "Right. So I've decided that your all going to have a project. Next class I want you to bring in a copy of one of Shakespeare's sonnets. We'll begin reading those that class and continue on the next. Miss Summers will be excused because, well, she's already gone hasn't she? In fact, just to make this fair, Rose and I will recite one too." The Doctor told the class. Rose raised her eyebrows at him. He just grinned at her.

"Now, why don't you start lookin' in your textbooks for a sonnet you like. We've got some books in the storage closet if you want some more options." Rose told the class. She motioned for the Doctor to follow her. They closed the door and stepped into the TARDIS to get the books. They ran to the library and grabbed every copy of sonnets they could find.

"Doctor, do I have to do a sonnet?" Rose asked as they piled up the books in their arms.

"Of course you do! It wouldn't be fair if we made them recite sonnets and we don't." The Doctor reasoned. Rose knew that he wouldn't listen to logic, that high school wasn't fair. But she loved him for that, his total lack of social knowledge. It meant that she had to teach him, that she was necessary.

They exited the closet with their arms full of books. For the rest of the class the students picked sonnets. Rose even picked up a book to find the perfect sonnet for the class. The Doctor just stood back and helped any student that needed it.

The bell rang and the class exited. After the last student filed out Rose collapsed on the desk. Somehow that was the most exhausting thing ever, which was strange because they had done absolutely nothing.

"Rose are you really exhausted from that?" The Doctor asked from behind his desk. Rose groaned.

"Being a room full of hormone filled teenagers brought back memories of my time at school." Rose told the Doctor. He got out from behind his desk and picked her up, moving to the floor and letting her rest her head on his lap. His fingers started rubbing her temples.

"Tell me about?" He asked as he massaged her head. Rose moaned from the feel of his fingers working out the stress that was high school.

"I loved high school. I was great in all my classes, and I was pretty popular. Then I started going out with Jimmy Stone and everything feel apart. I did worse in my classes, I lost friends, I skipped, I was a real wanker at times. Then for some reason Jimmy convinced me to drop out, and against my better jugment I did. That was the worst decision I ever made." Rose said. The Doctor's hand's stopped in their movements briefly and Rose made a noise in the back of her throat in protest. The Doctor resumed his ministrations. "We moved to a small flat in Cardiff, not to far from the Rift actually. It was an okay life. He worked, I stayed at the flat. But I wanted to go home and he- he didn't want me to. I called Mickey- and he came and we snuck out while Jimmy was at work. But Jimmy he- he found out, he started threatening me and Mum. He threatened my mum! And I- I-" Rose had started to shake slightly from sobbing. She really hated Jimmy Stone. He had terrorized her for months! Months! He had threatened her mum and Mickey, no one did that to her!

"Rose, it's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you okay?" The Doctor's soothing voice broke through her cloud of anger at Jimmy. Her head was still in his lap, but now he was cradling her as she sobbed. "I'm not going to let anyone harm you or your family like that again. I promise." She looked up at him and smiled into his deep brown eyes. They were so dark right now that she could have sworn they were nothing but the pupil. She raised a hand and cupped his cheek.

"Thank you Doctor." She said as she smiled at him. Suddenly she realized that they had already finished their last class of the day and were now sitting in a close to empty school. "Alright, we'd better get up before a janitor walks in. Back to the TARDIS tonight?" She asked him. He smiled and gently pushed her head off of his lap so he could stand up. He reached down and offered Rose a hand. She took it and pulled herself up next to him.

"Back to the TARDIS tonight, get some sleep, then go to a Scooby meeting tomorrow. Might even teach a few classes after that. What'cha think? Sound good?" The Doctor asked, opening the closet door and unlocking the TARDIS.

"Sounds great, as long as we have time for a nice cuppa in the morning and some chips later." Rose said as she walked in the door.

"Yup! Perfect plan! So, see you tomorrow then Rose." He said, going down one hallway to reach his room as Rose wen down another to reach hers.

"'Night Doctor!" She called back. She thought she heard him say goodnight to her, but he was too far away for her to know exactly what he said. She walked into her bed and collapsed, instantly falling asleep. On the other side of the TARDIS the Doctor was sitting in his bed contemplating everything that had happened that day. The TARDIS hummed and sneakily moved their rooms across the hall from each other. She dimmed Her lights and set Herself to night-cycle.

* * *

**Okay, bit of a rubbish ending, but you know what? I'm tired of this just sitting here not finished, so I'm just going to upload it as is. Deal with it! And of course, as always, review. Third chapter, so that means four reviews. So don't skimp! I want good reviews! Even if you give me a troll review I'll take it! But if you do troll me, be prepared to be mentioned in the next chapter. And it will not be a good mention. Thanks!**


End file.
